


keep that pretty mouth shut

by asstroboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, GamTav - Freeform, Gore, Guro, M/M, NSFW, Sober Gamzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstroboy/pseuds/asstroboy
Summary: black gamtav pailing





	keep that pretty mouth shut

Gamzee slammed Tavros against the wall, clutching to his neck. He leaned in real close and whispered into his ear “im gonna make you motherfuckin’ scream, motherfucker” he punctuated the threat by grazing tav’s neck with his teeth “there ain’t anything you can do to stop me”

Tavros swallowed hard. As soon as Gamzee’s hand was off his neck he was on his knees gasping for air, Gamzee took this as an opportunity to gain more power over him. He grabbed the back of Tav’s shirt and pulled it up, then he used his claws to rip the shirt off his torso. Tavros tried weakly to cover his body, but it was no use. Next Gamzee crouched down beside him. You could almost see the softness his eyes used to hold. He grabbed the belt of his jeans and quickly unfastened it, and then made quick work of his zipper.

Before Tavros could protest, his pants were already down to his knees, and he couldn’t hide his half-unsheathed bulge from his kismesis anymore.

“Looks like this motherfucker’s already excited ‘n’ shit” Gamzee taunted, thumbing over his bulge. Tavros gulped. There wasn’t anything he could do. Even if his legs DID work he was much weaker than Gamzee. Besides. He knew he wanted to do this anyway. “Please” Tavros managed to let out, and he wasn’t sure if he was asking him to stop, or hurry up.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take real good care of ya, motherfucker.” Gamzee teased. He brought his lips down to Tavros’ belly. Just above his now completely unsheathed bulge. He bit with a good deal of force, drawing some rust colored juices from him. Tavros nearly screamed, but he knew it would be no good.

Gamzee lapped at the blood, and trailed it down to the writhing organ of the same color, slicking Tavros’ bulge with blood and spit. He took the tip into his mouth, and then slowly eased his way down to the base.

Tavros wasn’t too big, so Gamzee was having relatively no trouble with this task, but that didn’t stop Tavros’ shock at the ease of the motion, he let out a small, sharp gasp “fuck, gamz”

Gamzee looked and him and narrowed his eyes threateningly, he pulled himself off Tavros. “If you want to stay intact, id keep that motherfuckin mouth of yours shut, you hear me, motherfucker?”

Tavros snapped his mouth closed and covered it with his hand to muffle any noises. Once Gamzee was satisfied he brought himself back down to his kismesis’ bulge, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. He reached one of his hands up, and slipped two fingers into Tavros’ nook, curling them and pumping them carefully.

Before any significant time passed, Tavros arched his back at the hot sensation building in his abdomen, he hitched his breath sightly, and released orange-tinted fluid into his partner’s mouth. Gamzee put no effort into keeping the fluid off of either of them, and kept bobbing his head right along.

Soon, Tavros was wincing from over-stimulation, he clenched his fists and ground his teeth “Fuck, Gamzee, stop, I’m done”

Gamzee eased his head back down to the base of Tavros’ bulge one last time, and sunk his teeth in until he felt them click together. He brought his head back up and spat the bloody organ on the ground. He looked at Tavros, whose face was twisted in silent horror. “What did I say about keepin that pretty motherfuckin’ mouth closed?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first published fic!! please leave any thoughts/recommendations in the comments! i also accept requests (m/m only)


End file.
